The One You Left Behind
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Troy found that fame can be so unkind since because of Gabriella they come to see him sing. They love the one she left behind.
1. It's Now or Never

**This story is based on the song The One You Left Behind – Billy Gilman. **

**Chapter 1 It's Now or Never – Elvis Presley **

**

* * *

**

It had been three and a half years since they met. He didn't understand why she was suddenly springing this on him. It just didn't make any sense. Sure he had thought about it, but why now or never? He didn't want to do it the way she wanted.

"What?" He asked, completely confused.

She sighed before speaking, "Troy, I want to get married before I spend a semester abroad! I don't want to leave knowing things might not stay the way they are between us."

"So you want to be newlyweds living in two different countries?" He replied, even more confused now. If they got married and she didn't go away it would still be problematic. They went to two different colleges already!

"That way this couldn't ruin our relationship." She replied enthusiastically.

"Gabriella, nothing could ruin our relationship. I drove all the way from Albuquerque to California just to see you for prom. The only reason I'm in California is because you're here. We don't even live in the same city and we're still going strong." He replied quietly as he sat across from her at the small kitchen table in his apartment that he shared with his roommate that had left them alone for the night. He had cooked her dinner with many phone calls to Zeke to help him through.

"Troy I'm spending the summer here working, but after that from September to December I'm gone to London! I want to be in a fully committed relationship with you while I'm in London!" She replied, starting to tear up.

"I thought that was what we were in now." Troy replied, looking at her incredulously.

"We're just boyfriend and girlfriend right now Troy. That's where we've been for the past three years. I want to be more than just that."

"I don't understand. I love you, I want to marry you. _Just not this way and not yet_. It doesn't make any sense at all Gabriella! Don't you see that? I want to plan the perfect wedding, have a honeymoon, not just waiting in line at a chapel in Vegas and getting married by a guy dressed like Elvis! I want to talk to your mother first! We couldn't even live together for another two years at least without wasting a ton of time and money on gas and driving to school."

"I don't care if we waste money Troy! I love you and I want to be married to you before I leave. " Gabriella said, wiping her tears away with her napkin.

"Gabi…." He replied. What was with her? How could she do this to him?

"It's now or never. Either you let me walk that door forever or marry me." She replied standing up.

"I don't even get time to think about it?" He replied now getting angry and standing up also. "Gabriella we're only 20!"

"Now or Never." She replied grabbing her purse and keys.

"Gabriella!" He said walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from opening his door. She looked up into his eyes.

"Now or never." She repeated, the tears starting to leak out again, but not just out of her eyes, his too.

"I love you but I can't do this right now without a good reason. I will willingly marry you after we graduate. I will even propose right now, you can come out with me to pick out the ring. I'll get my keys and we can go now." He replied.

"Goodbye Troy." She replied, kissing his cheek, and walking out the door. He watched her get in her car and drive off, not believing what had happened.

Two hours later he was still standing at his window watching the parking lot when his roommate came home.

* * *

"Troy just do it. Hit the green button. It's not like you haven't talked to her before." His roommate Gordon said nudging him as they sat next to each other on their couch. Well Gordon's couch that Troy used more than he did. Either way, the coffee table was Troy's.

Troy sighed, was about to push it but chickened out again. Gordon moaned and grabbed the phone.

"Hey!" Troy said, horrified as he watched Gordon hit the call button and hand it back to him.

"It's ringing." Gordon replied smiling getting up and going into his room.

"I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected-"

He hung up. This couldn't be happening. He called again. Same result.

He rushed to his computer, got on instant messenger just to discover her screen name was no longer on his friends list. She was no longer on anything online. Not on facebook, myspace, and her email didn't work anymore. She hadn't given Troy her mom's new cell phone number either that she had gotten a few months ago.

"Where you going?" Gordon asked as Troy opened the door, keys in hand, only his socks on his feet.

"Stanford. She deleted all of my ways to contact her online and shut off her phone." He replied, slamming the door.

* * *

As he slammed his fist against her apartment door, he looked down at his feet and noticed he was missing a sock. Wow, he was desperate enough not to realize he only had one sock on, not to mention not shoes?

"Hey Troy." Leslie, Gabriella's roommate said opening the door. "You okay?"

"Is Gabriella here?" He asked, not even bothering to answer her question.

"Uh no, she left for London last Saturday." Leslie replied, the confusion plain on her face.

"_What_?" Troy asked shocked. She had left the day _after _she had given her ultimatum.

"I thought you knew." Leslie replied slowly, "She told me that you were coming to visit her next month."

Troy fell to the ground and hugged his knees.

"Troy? You okay?" Leslie asked again, bending down to get on his level.

"She left me. I didn't think she would actually do it. I didn't think she would leave this early, let alone block all ways of contact between the two of us." Troy said, then thought of something else. "Do you have her new cell number?"

"What do you mean new one?" Leslie asked, still confused. Troy just pulled out his cell phone , put it on speaker, and dialed her number.

"I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected…."

"What!?" Leslie screeched and walked back into the apartment, Troy following. They went into Gabriella's room, to find her bed, dresser, and her cell phone. Sitting on top of it.

"What happened?" Leslie demanded in tears. She and Gabriella had become very close, almost closer than Gabriella and Taylor.

"She told me that we had to get married before she left or we were done. She didn't leave an address did she?" Troy replied sinking down on her bed.

"No, no she didn't." Leslie replied as Troy joined her in crying.

* * *

"Congrats Troy!" Squealed Sharpay hugging him as he stood there in his cap and gown.

"Thanks." He replied smiling slightly. The rest of the gang had come to see his graduation seeing as his school had gotten out later than the rest of theirs.

"We're all graduated now!" Taylor said excitedly, jumping up and down, then hugging Chad.

He watched as the rest of them chatted around him happily before he decided to speak up, rather loudly. "Has anyone heard from Gabriella?"

His reply was a sad chorus of no.

"How about we go get lunch?" Jack Bolton asked, coming up behind them with his wife.

"Let's go!" Shouted Chad, getting a head start to the car.

"Hey Troy?" Kelsi asked, as stopped walking to walk with Troy who was walking alone behind everyone else.

"Yeah, Kelsi?" He replied, taking off his gown.

"You know what I think would make you feel better?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"What?" He asked, willing to try anything. Nothing had really cut it for him for the past two years. Although he had done remarkably well considering he had lost the love of his life.

"I think you should write a song about it. Makes me feel better to do that. I'll help if you want." She replied.

"What if I write the lyrics and you write the music?" He asked, immediately thinking of what he should put.

"Ok, you want to email it to me then?" She replied, noting he seemed a bit happier.

"Well it depends on how fast you can write the music. I bet I could have it for you in a few hours." He replied, getting his phone out and starting to write.

"Wow, uh ok. Wasn't expecting it that quickly." Kelsi replied shocked.

Forty five minutes later during their lunch Kelsi was handed a napkin with not a large amount of lyrics, but they got the message through loud and clear.

"You know good idea Kelsi. This might be the only way I'll be able to get a hold of her. Not like I'll make the big time though." Troy said laughing and rolling his eyes as he passed her the breadsticks.

* * *

**So I had a ton of homework to do, and once again, my muse wouldn't shut up. Seriously, you have no idea how much homework I have, but I couldn't let this idea go away. I know I have around 5 other stories I haven't finished, but I had 70% of this story thought up in about 5 minutes. Like I said, it is ridiculous how much my muse was shouting at me. Please review, I appreciate it. - Star  
**


	2. Big Star

**Chapter 2 Big Star – Kenny Chesney**

**

* * *

**

"Dude, where are you taking me?" Troy asked Chad, seeing as he and Taylor had blindfolded him and put him in the car, after Taylor rummaging through his closet and making him change shirts of course.

"You'll see." Taylor replied. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling.

"I'm glad we're all back in Albuquerque, for at least awhile. Finding a job is getting hard though." Chad said as he started the car and drove away from the Bolton's house.

"Yeah, it's nice having everyone back. I'm guessing hardly any of us will be in the same place soon." Replied Taylor, sighing.

"At least you guys have a clue as to what you want to do now. I have major in theater and a minor in business. I don't even like business." Troy replied, folding his arms and leaning back. Might as well get comfortable since he had no idea how long the ride was going to be. Deep down he was hoping that they had found Gabriella and were taking him to her, but he doubted it. No need to get his hopes up, right?

"You could always offer acting classes."

"Chad, Albuquerque isn't exactly known for all the actors it's turned out." Taylor said while Troy imagined her rolling her eyes.

"You have a better idea?" Chad asked irritated. He felt the car turning for the third time. Where in the world were they going?

"Turn right."

"That's what I thought. No reply to my question." Chad said.

A few seconds later Troy smiled after he heard a smack.

"Hey! I'm driving!"

"Yes, driving me out of my mind." Taylor laughed as the car came to a stop. "Ok Troy, keep the blindfold on."

"Ok, just hurry up. I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving."

"Uh, sorry dude. You're still going to wait a bit." Chad said, opening his door and helping him out.

Troy groaned. Why must they torture him like this? First he can't know where they're going and then he can't eat once he gets there? Great, just great.

"Hurry up you guys!" He heard another voice say that seemed a bit irritated.

"Kelsi?" He asked trying to turn his head to where he heard her voice, but then stumbled a bit seeing as he was still blindfolded.

"Chad watch him better!" Taylor replied annoyed, then took Troy's other arm.

"Hey Troy." Said yet another voice he recognized.

"How many of the gang is here?" He said in a reply to Ryan.

"You'll see."

"Ok…. You can take it off now!" Chad said right after it seemed like he had entered a building.

"Uh yay?" Troy said as he looked around. He had no clue where he was. Probably somewhere near the college seeing as there were what looked like a ton of college students here.

"You're on in five minutes." Kelsi said, handing him a piece of paper, then walking towards the little stage that Sharpay was already standing on….in front of a crowd…What?

"Wait…." He replied, turning around to go to the door, but Taylor had an amazingly strong grip on his arm, stopping him.

"At least look at what she handed you." Taylor said gesturing to the paper.

He smiled sadly looking at the words. "Sharpay needs to hurry up there." He said, walking away to find a place to sit.

* * *

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking up on the small stage to the microphone. Kelsi was sitting off to the side of it at a keyboard. He had laughed earlier when she complained that she didn't have a real piano.

"Next we have Troy Bolton with a song he wrote called The One You Left Behind." Said the owner of the small, but obviously popular coffee shop

He took another deep breath before, motioning to Kelsi to start.

"Tried to reach you with a love song to let you know you're on my mind. I made a record, it made me famous called the one you left behind." He sang out with as much emotion he could, which was pretty easy as he imagined Gabriella in the coffee shop listening.

"Fame and fortune may have found me, oh but fame can be so unkind because of you they come to see me. They love the one you left behind."

He was rather shocked though as he looked out in the crowd that both Sharpay and Taylor were crying. Was it really that good of a song? Wait… they weren't the only girls out there crying. It seemed like the majority of the girls in the building were crying. Was _Chad_ crying too?

"Ten thousand people know the words are true, they cry for me as I cry for you, but when the curtain falls, and the show is through I'm still crying for you."

Oh my goodness. Chad _is_ crying. He hadn't seen Chad cry since they were 5. Sharpay had pushed him out of the swings in kindergarten and he had hit his head hard on the ground.

"When it's over and I'm forgotten they'll still be playing this song of mine and you may wonder whatever happened to the one you left behind." He sang out and finally finishing. He knew it was a short song, but with everyone acting the way they were with it, it made it seem so much longer.

He actually jumped when everyone started clapping. He was pretty sure there wasn't a person in the place not clapping. Was he really that good? He didn't think so, but he had put everything into that song, even if it hadn't even taken him an hour to write.

He groaned as he had noticed too late that Sharpay and Taylor, still both crying, were coming at him, arms open. He stood there, arms pinned to his side by both of them as they sobbed hugging him tightly.

Two hours later and the coffee place was almost empty. Sharpay had gushed the whole time about how good it was, while Troy sat awkwardly at the corner of their table picking at the sandwich they had gotten him. He wasn't as hungry anymore.

"I mean, I wish I could do that! Get the whole place crying! That was amazing!" She said, but stopping when someone cleared their voice from behind her.

"Did you need something?" She huffed, irritated.

"Troy Bolton right?" The man asked, looking at Troy and ignoring Sharpay. Well he learned to ignore Sharpay fast at least, Troy thought before answering.

"Um, yes?"

"I'm sure you haven't heard of me, I'm Mal Jardine- " He started to say before Sharpay interrupted him.

"NO WAY!" She screeched, eyes wide. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked, attempting to push Ryan out of the chair next to her so he could have it.

"Uh…" Mal said, looking rather concerned for her sanity.

"I love your work! I'm a big fan!" Sharpay continued.

"You were saying Mr. Jardine?" Taylor asked, politely as Chad reached to the table behind them and grabbed a chair for him.

"Thanks." Mal said sitting in the chair offered by Chad. "As I was saying, I'm Mal Jardine and I work for Brother Town records."

Troy was shocked. No way he was about to offer what he thought….right?

"I think you might be the next big thing. I was wondering if you would like to set up a meeting with myself to see if you would be interested in a record deal. Normally I don't do this, but I've heard nothing like you before."

"What?" Troy asked, jaw almost dropping all the way to the table, along with Chad's.

"See Troy! I told you that you are amazing, not to mention the song!" Kelsi squeaked excitedly, hugging him from her seat next to him.

"There might even be a record deal in it for you too Ms…?" Mr. Jardine said to Kelsi.

"Kelsi Nielson, soon to be Evans." She replied, holding out her hand to shake his.

"I'm leaving in two days, but if you're interested, I'd like to meet with both of you tomorrow. Here's my card. Here at three work for you?"

"Yes!" Sharpay screeched suddenly. Ryan put his hand over her mouth.

"We'll make it." Kelsi said noticing that Troy seemed to have gone into shock. "Don't worry, he's not normally like this."

"I look forward to seeing both of you." He replied laughing slightly and leaving the table.

"What just happened?" Troy asked after the door closed behind Mal.

"You were just offered a record deal from one of the biggest record companies in the world." Ryan replied smiling widely.

"I'll be back." Sharpay said as she quickly got up and ran out the door. They all laughed as they heard her shouting, "Mr. Jardine? By any chance did you hear me tonight? I was up right before Troy!"

* * *

**So generally I hate putting lyrics in, but with this story it wouldn't make as much sense if I didn't put them in since I'm guessing pretty much no one that has read this knows the song, let alone who Billy Gilman is. Also, if you want to hear the song, there's a link to it on my profile (although ignore the video, focus on the song). Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I appreciate it! **


	3. Walk Like a Man

**Chapter 3 Walk like a Man – Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**

**

* * *

**

It was one of those rare rainy days in Albuquerque the next day as Troy and Kelsi drove back to the coffee shop.

"Troy?" Kelsi asked as he drove carefully through the rain.

"Yes?" He asked, turning quickly to look at her before looking back at the road.

"Do you want to just do this together? I don't really want my own record deal. I'd much rather play piano for you and writing the songs, or helping you write the songs like the One You Left Behind. Would you mind that?" She asked timidly desperately hoping that he wasn't going to reject her.

"Honestly?" Troy asked, glancing at her again, "I don't really want to do this alone either. I don't want to be out there alone as the words to my songs possibly become reality. That's too depressing, I was actually wondering if we could get the whole gang to somehow work on this with us." Troy replied.

"Really?" Kelsi asked excited.

"Yeah, I can see Ryan doing choreography if we need it, or backup singing, even possibly a duet for all I care, Taylor organizing everything, Chad…. I guess making sure all of us eat right and exercise…." He replied trailing off as he parked in front of the coffee shop.

"What would Sharpay do?" Kelsi asked laughing slightly.

"No clue," He replied laughing too as they both quickly got out of the car and ran inside trying not to get wet.

"That's of course assuming we go on tour." Kelsi sighed, knowing what Troy was thinking probably wouldn't work out.

* * *

"That would be a good idea I think. Keeping it in the family almost. You all have been friends for how many years?" Mal said, nodding his head half an hour later as the three of them sat at a table.

"Getting close to six years." Kelsi replied, after noticing that Troy once again had a shocked look on his face and seemed unable to answer.

"So I was wondering then, if maybe tonight we could all get together for dinner since I need to leave tomorrow morning back for LA." Mal Jardine asked, smirking slightly as he noticed that Troy was in shock again.

"Excuse me." Troy said, standing up and walking outside.

"I'm guessing he isn't normally like this right?" Asked Mal. Kelsi shook her head sadly.

"Did you listen to the words of the song?" She asked as she watched Troy.

"Yes, who's the girl?"

"Gabriella Montez. She moved here when we were all juniors in high school and changed the whole school practically. She and Troy had some rough spots, but were in love. Dated for three and a half years when she suddenly announced that they had to get married before she went to study in London for a semester. He wouldn't do it since it obviously didn't make sense. We haven't seen or heard from her since. Troy's never been the same." Kelsi replied sadly , watching him look into the sky.

Troy took a deep breath once he got outside. He couldn't believe this was happening. All just because he wanted Gabriella back. This was all about her. Then again, everything in his life was practically all about her even if he hadn't seen her in years.

"I tell my blues they mustn't show but soon these tears are gonna show because it's raining, raining in my heart." He softly said, quoting Buddy Holly's song as he watched people walk by him with umbrellas. He didn't even know people owned umbrellas here.

He needed to move on. Even if this career he that had just been dropped upon him was all because of her, this wasn't healthy. Even if she came back, at this point it wouldn't be healthy either to take her back right away either. She would need to prove she was in it for the long haul. Because what if she just left again? She had done it twice before, no guaranteeing that she wouldn't do it again.

He looked up into the sky, letting the rain fall on his face, hiding his tears.

* * *

"So I'm thinking a theme to your songs will work well." Kelsi said, flipping through some of her sheet music.

"He probably doesn't even need that." Sharpay mumbled, looking over Kelsi's shoulder.

"Sharpay will you quit?" Kelsi asked, stopping on one of the pieces of music.

"No. Why does he become a hit even without a record? Stupid internet. It's been three months and the video of him singing is all around the freakin' world, one of the top emailed items in the past few months. I sang right before him, where are the videos of me? " She replied sulking.

Troy chuckled as he listened to the two of them. He looked around the recording studio nervously. Two and a half months later and here he was, about to record an album.

"What if we do a duet Sharpay, will that be better?" He asked, tapping the microphone, and grinning widely as he saw Chad on the other side of the glass take off a pair of headphones very quickly and yell 'Ow!'

"Really Troy?" Kelsi asked unbelievingly.

"Really Troy?!" Sharpay asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Why not? I don't really care as long as it's all of us doing this and not just me- but I have to agree to the song and the style. " He replied, holding his finger up at her.

"Who cares! I get to be on a CD!" She replied and hugged him.

"Because it's not like you couldn't have your own recording studio with the amount of money your daddy has." Kelsi muttered, shoving a sheet of music at Troy.

"Imagine that, he's not just my daddy anymore, he's yours now too." Sharpay replied smirking, tapping Kelsi's new wedding ring.

"Did I mention how sorry I am that you had to cancel your honeymoon?" Troy said, frowning.

"Don't worry about it Troy, this is what we've always wanted to do, remember?" Ryan replied, walking into the sound booth.

"Plus this way we will more likely have financial stability." Replied Kelsi distractedly handing Ryan a sheet of music. "What do you think of this one?"

"Seriously?" Ryan asked laughing a bit, he quit after stealing a glance at a glaring Kelsi. "Um, well I'm not sure if he can pull it off, takes a certain voice to do that."

"You like upbeat depressing love songs right Troy?" Kelsi asked, shuffling through some more of her music.

"Uh, sure." He said, moving to look at what Ryan was holding.

"Plus I absolutely love the piano part for the chorus on that song, it's an amazing harmony part." She said, holding out a huge stack of music to Troy.

"I'm not too sure that I can even try to live up to Frankie Valli's standards. I'm don't think I can quite sing high enough to do Walk Like a Man either." He said, taking the music from Kelsi, but still staring at the music Ryan was holding.

"Good morning everyone!" Mal said opening the door to the studio, "Kelsi, Ryan, Troy, and Sharpay – you mind coming out here? There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

"Ok," Troy muttered, putting down the stack of music and grabbing the sheet music for Walk Like A Man from Ryan. He really didn't think he could hit those notes.

"It's very nice to meet you." Said a female voice he didn't recognize. He looked up from the music to see a _very_ pretty brunette shaking hands with Chad.

"Troy? This is my daughter, Lily Jardine. Lily, this is Troy Bolton. She's been bugging me for years to let her be more involved, but I told her that I didn't want just any band to have her, it had to be a special one. So I was hoping that you all wouldn't mind adding just one more person to your group? I figured it would also mean a little less stress on the rest of you having someone who's been around the business practically all their life." Mal asked, Sharpay scoff at the last part.

"It's so nice to meet you! I love your song! The video I saw was so amazing, can't wait to hear it in person." Lily said sincerely, shaking his hand before they could answer Mal.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too." Troy said, taken aback by her honesty and something else he couldn't place.

Lily then turned to Kelsi, "Your part was amazing too! You seem to have a distinct style to your music, I can't wait to hear what else you all are going to be doing."

"Thanks." Kelsi replied happily.

"Now do you all mind if she's your new manager/publicist/anything else you need?" Mal asked, putting his arm around Lily, causing her to roll her eyes.

"We don't mind, right?" Troy replied right away, looking for confirmation from everyone else quickly.

"Great! Well I'll be back later to see how everything is coming." Mal said taking his arm off of Lily's shoulder and clapping his hands before leaving the room.

"Sorry about my dad. Are you all sure you're fine with me?" Lily said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"No it's fine. Glad to have you aboard." Taylor said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Lily replied, smiling widely. "Now as my first act as your manager and anything else you might need, how about lunch orders? I'm going to go next door to the café. What do you all want?" She asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

Ten minutes later she had left to get the food and Chad hit Troy on the back. "Nice girl, huh?" He asked smiling widely, watching Troy.

"Yeah." Troy replied also smiling widely.

"Almost beautiful would you say?" Chad asked, smiling even wider.

"Definitely." Troy said cautiously, getting suspicious of how wide Chad's smile was.

"Dude, you totally like her." Chad said loudly, making Taylor slap the back of his head. "Would you quit doing that Taylor?" He said turning to her, but Troy wasn't listening to Chad anymore.

He had figured out what else about her had taken him aback. Her beauty.... he could like her…. Could he? It wasn't how he felt when he had met Gabriella though…

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked, bringing Troy out of his revelation.

Troy could feel everyone in the room's eyes on him. He looked down to the music in his hand before looking back at Chad. "I'm going to walk like a man."

* * *

**Hope you all liked that one! So I have to admit… I've gotten all these names from either music artists or books. I almost ended up with Lily being named Clara, then having the last name Clayton or McFly, but thankfully I didn't (I have watched all three Back to the Future movies twice in the past four days, I blame it on that). However, I resisted and ended up naming her Lily (blame Harry Potter). Mal Jardine is named after two musically inclined people, Al Jardine of the Beach Boys and Mal Rodgers who was on season 2 I believe of Nashville Stars and didn't end up making it very far due to a poor vote by a judge (seriously, he is AMAZING, I ended up not watching the rest of the season because he got kicked off). Also, to fully appreciate the last line of the chapter you probably need to look up the lyrics to Walk like a Man. Also sorry for yet another Buddy Holly reference in my stories, still a bit of my er-remembrance I guess you'd call it from February 3 (the 50th anniversary of the day the music died) hanging around. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter would've been out a whole lot sooner but fanfiction was being weird. **


	4. Help Me Rhonda

**Chapter 4 **

**Help Me Rhonda – The Beach Boys

* * *

**"So here's the deal. We are not going to become the newest one hit wonder. We have got to get one of these other songs out there. Once the One You Left Behind is out of the top 20, we need to put another one out there." Lily said handing everyone a copy of the latest top 100 chart list as they sat on their bus, traveling to their fifteenth concert.

"Oh my goodness! We're in the top 10!" Sharpay said clapping excitedly.

"Ok we need to celebrate." Chad said clapping Troy on the back.

"No! Not yet! When we get to number one and decide which song to put out there next, then we can celebrate!" Lily insisted.

Troy zoned out after that. It wasn't that he was ecstatic that the song had gotten to the top ten, it was just that he had a bunch of other things on his mind.

He really liked Lily. He had just spent the last three months with her. First month in the recording studio and the next two in a bus with her and three happy couples. They had a few other people traveling with them of course, like the bus driver, but he spent the majority of his time with the three happy couples and Lily.

He thought she liked him too. He had caught her looking at him sometimes when she thought he didn't notice and he had seen that look before. They had generally ended up thrown together at random times too. He thought this was the work of Sharpay and Taylor since Kelsi seemed to give him and Lily a funny look anytime they were close and not smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Troy's biggest problem was this – he didn't seem to like her the same way he had liked Gabriella the first time they had met. What did that mean? He still _really_ liked Lily, he was pretty positive it was as a girlfriend and not as he did Taylor and Kelsi (Sharpay was a whole other matter since she was closer to being someone he wanted to push off their moving bus at times). Lily seemed to be helping him get over Gabriella, most everyone had decided to point out that they hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

He and Lily hadn't discussed anything about their relationship, being friends or something more. He already felt like she was his best friend, was it going to be more? He was so confused. If the subject was brought up about dating would he be willing to date her?

Troy nodded numbly to himself answering his question. He definitely would be willing to date her, he sure got jealous enough when she was around other guys on their tour who obviously wanted to get to know her better in not exactly a good way. Generally when that happened, he would come up asking if she needed anything and she would smile gratefully at him and grab his hand.

She obviously liked him, but what about Gabriella? What if she were to come back? Dang was he in a pickle if that ever happened…. But did he want it to happen anymore? He couldn't decide. What if he had to choose between Lily and Gabriella? Who in the world would he choose then? He wouldn't want to choose at all and keep both in his life, but who would be his love interest? It wasn't right to like or love both of them in the same way . He would feel horrible if he just picked up and dropped either of them. However Lily hadn't left yet, but she couldn't legally either since she was the band's manager. Man this is getting confusing.

"Ow!" Troy yelled as they hit a bump on the road and hit his head on the low overhang of the shelf above the couch he was sitting on.

"Welcome back to this world buddy." Ryan said patting his shoulder.

"What?" Troy hissed, rubbing his head.

"You okay, Troy?" Lily asked looking concerned. "Want some ice?" She said turning toward the little refrigerator/freezer.

"No, thanks I'm fine." He replied, smiling at her, causing her to blush. He ignored the sniggers coming from Chad.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Ryan whispered in his ear.

"Shut up Ryan." He mumbled back, looking at the paper he had been handed that was the top 100 chart list.

"We're here Lily." The bus driver, Björn, said as Lily was just about to say something else.

"Ok, fine. Meet back at the bus in an hour so we can finish talking. I'll go get the keys." She said as the bus started turning on to a highway exit.

Less than a minute later they had pulled into a familiar parking lot. Even if this place didn't have a bittersweet memory attached to it, Troy doubted that he could ever forget the place they were staying for the night. It's not often that you come across a Wigwam motel, unless you watch the movie Cars often.

"Awesome! We're sleeping in teepees? Where are we?" Chad asked, stretching before holding out his hand to help Taylor out of the bus.

"Holbrook, Arizona." Troy said immediately.

"How did you know where we were? You were zoned out the whole time in the bus." Chad replied looking in one of the old cars in the parking lot.

"My truck broke down once here." He said, knowing that Chad and Taylor would instantly know when his truck had broken down since his truck had completely died before he had even made it to college. Man that had been the longest car ride ever to get to Gabriella for prom….

Troy took Chad and Taylor's camera and took pictures of them while they waited for Lily to come back with their keys to their wigwams. It seemed to take forever, but she finally came back out handing out all the keys, giving Troy his last.

"Hey Troy? I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked, a little shyly, grabbing her luggage.

"Sure." He replied, grabbing his own suitcase. He wanted to talk to her anyway. He needed to be able to focus again, and constantly thinking about what they were to each other wasn't helping.

They walked to her wigwam as Troy heard Chad yelling from his own how amazing his was.

"Stupid shoes." Lily muttered stumbling a bit in her heels.

"Why don't you just wear different shoes then?" Troy asked, a bit amused as she took them off and threw them to the other side of the room.

"My parents programmed my brain to where I believed I had to wear heels to every job I had, no matter who was going to see me or what I was doing. I'm seriously rethinking that." She replied also dropping her bag.

"I'm guessing you never had a job at a fast food restaurant then." He replied laughing.

"No definitely not." She said giggling a bit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked sitting on her bed, seeing as the chair in the room looked like it wouldn't fit him. Actually it was starting to look like the beds were even too short for him. This should be an interesting night.

"Um, well…" She said sitting down in the chair across from him. "I kinda wanted to talk about our relationship…."

"Ok. I have been wanting to talk about that too actually." Troy replied simply.

Lily took a deep nervous breath before going on and looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you like me Troy, as more than a friend?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes." He said honestly, a bit excited as to where this might go. "Do you like me more than a friend?"

"Yes." She replied, turning a bit red.

"Ok, good." Troy replied, smiling even wider. "Um… want to go on a date tonight? It's still early." He replied, knowing the perfect place to go.

"Sure, but Troy? This miniscule town only has about two places to eat for one thing…" She said looking at him funny.

"Do you like fajitas?" He replied seriously.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, very confused.

"Then there's no problem" he replied smiling widely. "We can discuss this further at dinner. Just have everyone else eat somewhere else."

"Ok." She replied smiling back. "So after the meeting we go get dinner together?"

"You betchya." He replied, feeling bold and kissing her cheek before walking out, almost having to duck his head in the doorway.

* * *

"How in the world did you know about this place?" Lily asked as she and Troy were led to their table in the El Rancho restaurant.

"I was driving through here once on my way to California when my truck died and ate here while I had it fixed. Best fajitas ever, which is saying a lot since I've had Zeke's and I lived in New Mexico for most of my life. You haven't had Mexican food until you've had it in Arizona or New Mexico." He replied as they sat down at the table and accepted their menus from the waitress.

"Well, you'll just have to take me to an excellent Mexican food restaurant tomorrow then won't you?" She replied, opening her menu, but then deciding to close it since she _did_ like fajitas.

"Would you like to meet my parents too?" He asked, rather nervously, grabbing a chip from the chip bowl and scooping a bunch of salsa on it. He was excited about performing Albuquerque, but was rather nervous about her meeting his parents, even if she wasn't technically his girlfriend. They both probably knew something was going on since he constantly talked about her.

"Of course." She replied pushing his water towards him as he started fanning his mouth. Smart Troy, smart. Take a huge bite of hot salsa won't you to embarrass yourself further?

"Thanks." He replied shaking his head at his stupidity.

"So um, what else did you want to talk about?" Lily asked after they had ordered two rounds of fajitas.

"Well, um" Troy replied, fighting the urge to stuff another chip full of salsa on in his mouth and settling for rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

He watched Lily as she looked down at her hands, twisting one of the rings on her hands before looking back up at him and saying, "Troy, I really do but I need to know some things first."

"Ok.... Shoot." He replied, even more nervous now. The chips and salsa were so tempting to eat when he was nervous. Note to self: Never go to a Mexican food restaurant when needing to talk about something that will make you nervous.

"Are you over the one that left you behind?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye, resting both elbows on the table, and having her chin rest on both hands.

Troy was pretty sure he was bright red, maybe purple instead. She really knew what questions to ask…. Thank goodness it wasn't lit very well in the building.

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled, causing Troy to roll his eyes as he realized it was Chad. He didn't resist the urge to hit his head on the table. He looked up when he saw Chad's feet underneath the table. He noticed that Lily was trying not to laugh as he turned to Chad.

"Chad, let's go to our own table." Taylor said, grabbing his arm, noticing the look on Troy's face.

"We can just share a table with them, right guys?" Chad replied smiling at Troy, apparently not realizing he was getting a death glare in return.

"Chad, we can have our own table." Taylor replied, looking at Lily and Troy apologetically.

"Why mess up two tables when we can just mess one up?" Chad replied, scooting Troy over and sitting next to him.

"Chad! They're on a date! Get up so we can have our own table!" Taylor whispered loudly, hitting his shoulder.

"Oh." He replied, standing up and looking at the two of them apologetically before bending down to whisper loudly in to Troy's ear. "Good going dude!"

Troy glared and started rubbing his temples as Taylor drug Chad off.

"Your life has been pretty exciting having him as a best friend, huh?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh.

"Between him and Sharpay, nothing has been normal since I was 3. Even at college they somehow made it interesting being 2 states away." He replied, stalling for time. How to answer her other question diplomatically?

She smiled slightly before looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not exactly how to put this the right way." He said honestly, looking her in the eye, trying not to look away. "Ever since I met you, I have felt like I'm alive again. It's like you've helped me get her out of my heart. She completely ruined our plans and I was miserable until you came around."

Lily smiled slightly and shook her head.

"What?" He asked really confused. What had he done?

"I can't believe you just practically quoted a song to me." She huffed.

"I did?" He asked, completely perplexed.

"Ok, well I feel better since obviously the look on your face proves you had no idea." She said now laughing a bit and relaxing, "Help Me Rhonda, Help me get her out of my heart? She let a guy come between us and it shattered our plans. Well sometimes, it actually says ruined it depends on the version of the song you have."

"Beach Boys right? How did you know that song?" Troy asked, now laughing too at how much the song applied to him.

"First off, I'm in the music business," She said laughing before continuing," Plus I'm related to one of them, but that's not the point now. Are you ready to move on then? Are you ready for a new girlfriend?" She asked seriously as the waitress put their sizzling fajitas down in front of them.

"Yes, I amRhonda." He replied, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

**I am very sorry it took me this long to get the chapter out! I had major issues trying to write out their conversations, trying to explain their relationship. Finally I think I got it straight. I guess just adding in a Beach Boy song makes it all better for me :) So here's the chapter, yes I named the bus driver after one of the members of ABBA. I also have pictures of the motel they stay at if anyone wants to see them, just let me know! It's amazing, along with the El Rancho restaurant/motel. Seriously, if you're ever in Holbrook, Arizona stay in the wigwams and eat at the restaurant! It is also probably one of the best places to go if you want to see old Route 66. **

**Also, honestly the less reviews I get, the less likely I feel like updating quickly, or sometimes even continuing the story at all. Plus right now I have over twice as many people on the alert list than I have reviews on this story. I hate trying to force people to review, but seriously, I need inspiration to continue, and the reviews definitely help with that. So thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten already and all of those who have put me on alert. **


	5. Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay - Otis Redding (which the lyrics even fit half way well too and that I just totally nailed the whistle solo on:))**

* * *

Two and a half months after becoming a couple, Troy and Lily were incredibly happy together. Sharpay was ecstatic, Taylor was happy about it, and Kelsi didn't let her opinion be known either way. That confused Troy, but he let it slide. He needed happy after so long of not having it. However now he was freaking out.

Breathe in. Breathe out. It won't be a big deal right? It's just an interview…with one of the biggest music magazines out there… but that's beside the point. Hopefully.

"You okay Troy?" Lily asked, touching his arm, making him jump.

"Um, I think so. I haven't really ever done an interview…let alone one that the interviewer is following me around for a day, in an amazing city I've never been to before." He said, watching as Taylor grabbed the back of Chad's sweatshirt so he didn't fall off the cable car that was taking them to Fisherman's Warf where they would then walk a short distance to Ghirardelli Square in San Francisco.

"Chad I want hot chocolate too, but can you try not to jump off a moving vehicle?" Zeke asked, helping Taylor and jerking back into his seat.

"It's the best chocolate in the US, can you blame me?" He replied trying to lean out again to look at something they were passing.

"maybe you should get him a leash Taylor, you know like the little kid ones?" Troy said, making Lily laugh. Man did he love that laugh.

"Come on, we're here." Lily said jumping off the cable car. "Ok, if anyone gets lost, just keep going that way." She said pointing, "You can't miss it."

Twenty minutes later they had made it to the square, just in time to meet the interviewer.

"Dion!" Lily suddenly yelled and took off running towards a man who's picture could have been next to the definition of 'tall, dark, and handsome' in the dictionary, and jumping into his arms.

"Maybe you should find out more about him before you get too carried away." Taylor said lightly touching Troy's hand, which he then realized was in a tight fist. It had been awhile since he had been jealous apparently since he hadn't even realized it before Taylor. He glared at Sharpay as she tried not to laugh at him.

"I didn't know you would be here!" Lily said happily, smacking the man's arm lightly.

"Well I didn't know either that my Little Lily was the manager of the hottest new band of the year." He said smiling widely, hugging her again.

"Trust me, their popularity has nothing to do with me." She laughed.

"Don't keep selling yourself short." Ryan said as they all approached Lily and Dion. Troy picked his pace up a bit and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist once she was within reach.

"Troy Bolton." He said holding his hand out. Dion took it and shook it, smiling.

"Dion Belmont. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lily has told me so much about you, not to mention what I've heard about you in the media." He said happily.

"Troy, this is my cousin. He's actually the vice president of the magazine company. Oh! Sorry guys, and these are the Wildcats, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi." Lily said wrapping her arm around Troy's waist. "Who's doing the interview then?" She asked, looking to see if she had missed anyone with Dion.

"I am. I miss doing interviews, plus I hardly see you anymore. I must admit though the person who was supposed to be doing the interview isn't exactly happy with me." Dion chuckled. "I think she has a crush on someone." He said looking knowingly at Troy who was doing his best not to blush. However, he was more focused on the fact that this man wasn't competition.

"How about lunch in Union Square? It will be a bit more crowded, but more fun. We can come back for hot chocolate tonight." Lily asked happily.

* * *

"How long have you all known each other?" Dion asked, pulling out a voice recorder.

"We all met in elementary school." Taylor replied as she ate her salad.

"You've been friends for that long?" Dion asked in surprise.

"Ha, definitely not." Sharpay snorted. "The majority of us hated each other until our junior year in high school."

"What happened to change that?"

"Excuse me." Troy said standing up from the table and walking away. Was he crazy? Could he handle this? He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face in an attempt to prevent the tears that suddenly wanted to pour out of his eyes.

"Suck it up Bolton." He said starring at himself in the mirror, but being interrupted as someone came into the bathroom. He took a deep breath and walked back out of the bathroom.

"That's an amazing story how you all were brought together." Dion was saying as Troy sat back down at the table.

"You okay?" Lily whispered in his ear, looking concerned.

"Yup, just fine." He replied as their food was delivered.

"Where to next? Haight and Ashbury? There's an amazing record store there. To see the Golden Gate Bridge? To get some sourdough bread?" Dion asked smiling as they walked out onto the extremely busy street.

"How about the bridge? Don't you have a van?" Lily asked, turning to Dion.

"I'll go home real quick and get it."

"You sure you want to finish this interview Troy?" Kelsi asked quietly as they all started walking to look at the huge nearby Disney store. "You don't look to healthy…."

"I need to do this…. If not for me, for Lily." He muttered back.

"I'm guessing you don't want to hear this Troy, but I think you need to hear this…." Kelsi said before trailing off and taking a deep breath. "You don't look at Lily the same way you looked at Gabriella, in fact you look at Taylor the same way you look at Lily, as one of your best friends, not as a girlfriend."

He turned to her shocked, people pushing past the two of them as he tried not to let what she had said soak in. He couldn't handle hearing that, especially not today.

"You coming Troy?" Taylor asked, holding the door to the store open for him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said walking in. Did he really look at Taylor and Lily the same way?

An hour later found the group at across the bridge looking at the city from a ledge and Troy not noticing anything, his brain still a bit preoccupied with what Kelsi had said.

"Take the picture Taylor!" Chad yelled, pretending to fly, one foot still on the ground, with the bridge in the background.

"Chad, you can totally see your foot on the ground. Do you really want it?" Taylor asked, exasperated with him.

"Yes! It's suppose to look cheesy."

"What exactly happened to her?" Dion asked Troy quietly, making him jump.

"Who? Lily?" He asked, confused, his mind still on Gabriella.

"No, the girl who left you behind." Dion replied, sitting next to Troy on the bench. Troy sighed, he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"She said marry me now or we're through. No warning or nothing. We had always planned on getting married but, not until we were out of college." Troy replied attempting not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"When did she leave?" Dion asked as Lily came to sit next to Troy as she laughed at Chad who had fallen over from his flying pose.

"We were both sophomores in college. She was going to study abroad in London the next semester and said she didn't want to leave without being in a fully committed relationship, which apparently meant marriage to her. Three years of dating apparently meant nothing." Troy replied quietly. Why was he telling Dion all of this? He hadn't even told Lily all of this, or really much of any of it actually.

Dion whistled lowly. "Three years and she suddenly decided that you had to get married or not be together at all? You still haven't heard from her?"

Troy didn't have a clue that just six words would break him. _You still haven't heard from her?_ He shook his head, trying to fight back the tears, looking at his shoes, hoping that would help.

"Do you think that she'll ever contact you?" Dion asked, apparently not realizing that Troy wasn't up for answering anymore questions.

Troy couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down into tears in front of a hundred tourists, his girlfriend, her cousin, and his best friends.

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked as he answered his hotel door to find her in front of it. The tour of San Francisco and interview had been cut short after his breakdown. It didn't help that he had flat out refused to talk to anyone else after that. He moved aside so Lily could come in his room.

"Um, I talked to Dion…. He said he wouldn't put any of the last part of the interview in the paper. I didn't figure you really wanted it there."

My goodness. She really was the perfect woman and manager. What would he do without her?

"Thanks. I'm sorry about my breakdown. I must have looked like a blubbering fool." He said sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

"You're welcome." She said quietly, sitting next to him. They sat in silence for a minute before she turned to look at him. "That's not all I have to say."

"What else?" He asked, taking note of sadly that she looked like she was about to burst into tears. He put his hand on her cheek trying to comfort her. Apparently he had done a great job at screwing up everyone's day.

"Troy? I don't think we should be together anymore. You are obviously not over her and if she comes back, I really don't want to stand between you. You are still in love with her. " Lily said, looking at him, her tears starting to fall. He was frozen.

"I know how hard you try to love me instead, but you just can't do it. You really are an amazing boyfriend. I don't blame you at all, but I just don't want both of us to keep pretending that this is working. I still want to be your best friend though. Please tell me that we will be still." She continued, tears still falling as she grabbed his free hand.

His hand dropped from her face and he looked at his lap. He admired her for going this long in the relationship, he really did but he didn't want it to end. She was right though, he wasn't over Gabriella. He desperately wished and pretended he was though.

"I'm sorry Lily." He said slowly, looking into her eyes as she sniffed. "You're right I tried so hard…" Great now he was crying too, apparently once in one day wasn't enough. "Do you ever think we can ever have a chance to be together?"

"How about we try talking about it again after you win your first major award. See how you're doing then" She said smiling slightly, wiping away her tears.

"What if I never win an award?" He asked, panicked at the thought.

"You will. Trust me. Are we still friends then?" She asked, still crying, but slightly happier looking.

"I can't lose you now." He said, reaching over and hugging her. "Of course."

Neither missed the fact that much of the tension they had been feeling for the last few months was gone between the two of them was gone.

* * *

**Sorry once again that it took me longer than it should have to update. I have good excuses though, first off I had spring break and one of my best friends was also home for it. Second excuse, tons and tons of homework. My third excuse…. The building my mom works-er worked burned down. Talk about stress! Do you have any idea how weird it is to be in a building one day sitting across from your mom at her desk, then the next see a fireman walking on what use to be the desk the next day, and later going back and noticing the desk is completely gone and only the frame of the chair you were sitting in is there? Incredibly weird and surreal. We even found out by accident that the building had burnt down. A friend had called to tell us something then said "Did you know (insert name of building) burned down last night? Isn't that weird?" My mom got dressed and was at work in record time after that phone call…. Fortunately she got most of her paperwork. She is however pretty upset that my birthday present ended up burning up… but really? After all that I could care less about one birthday present. I went with her to look at the rubble and she pointed to where it was and told me I could look if I wanted (yeah right!). Forth excuse…. Went to San Fran a couple of weekends ago (which is probably halfway obvious by this chapter lol). I figured since I was there I might as well write a chapter that happens there instead of trying to write it after not being there for awhile. Gotta love the Palm Centro phone… having Word on your phone is soooo nice :D FIFTH excuse…. I really couldn't seem to get this chapter to where I wanted it. I'm still not happy with it, it just seems choppy, but I promise that it's going to be getting a lot better after this chapter. **

**If you can tell me where I got the name for Dion Belmont, I'll name a character after you (well, the first person to get it right) later on in the story. **


End file.
